


Inconvenience

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heats, It's mostly angst - Freeform, Multi, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: When an Omega turns 30, if she's not claimed, the government chooses an Alpha for her... Dean has a great idea to help with that little inconvenience to hunting.





	1. One

Another date. Another bust.   
How fucking hard was it to find a fucking Alpha who wasn't hell bent on keeping me locked away like a good little Omega?

Very, evidently. 

I stormed down the stairs of the bunker, heels in my hand, and alcohol on my mind. I passed through the library without bothering to acknowledge the two men sitting there staring at me. I'd been hunting with the Winchesters for years. I'd more than proven how capable I was at my job and they were the only two Alphas I'd ever encountered who looked at me like I was their equal. Not a fragile pet or possession. But they saw me as a sister, which did me little good with my current situation.

I didn't stop or slow until I reached the kitchen and had a beer in my hand. 

“So what's got your panties in a bunch?” 

I turned to see Dean leaning against the door frame. I didn't answer until I'd finished the beer and grabbed the next one. “I turn 30 next month.”

“So?” Dean shrugged. “I'm pushing 40 at this point.”

I shook my head. “Yea, but YOU don't have a government mandate to be claimed and popping out babies.”

Dean winced then before shaking his head. “What does it matter? You're technically dead, just like Sam and me. It's not like someone's gonna come knocking on the door to haul you away.”

I sighed and leaned against the counter. “No. But if I'm hurt and need to go to the hospital? Or need to show ID or something? An unclaimed Omega over 30, legally can be hauled off to a clinic,” I raised my hands to make 'air quotes’ as I said the word. “I don't know if you know what happens at those places, but basically I'd be paired off with an Alpha regardless of what I wanted.”

“So we change the dates on all your IDs.” He suggested.

“For how long? Am I just 29 until my 50th birthday and I'm deemed too old?” I scoffed and downed more of my beer.

“What if Sammy or I claimed you?”

The beer burned as I coughed and choked at his words. “W… wha?”

“You heard me. Besides. You're right. This is something that could seriously affect hunting. The last thing we need is for some backwater douche cop to decide to ship you off due to some fucked up law. If a bite on your neck will stop that then I don't see a reason not to.”

I couldn't breathe. What he was suggesting… was more than just a bite… to an Omega, that bite meant you belonged to your Alpha… I shook my head. “Dean…”

“Look.” He took a couple steps closer. “It's really just logical.”

I took a deep breath, the air burning a bit in my lungs. “Logical. So you wouldn't expect… anything?”

He laughed off my statement. “No. Of course not. Nothing would change.”

I frowned and looked down at my beer as my thoughts raced. “I… I don't know…”

He shrugged. “If you don't want me to do it, I'm sure Sam would be okay with it too.”

“What would I be okay with?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen, eyeing us both. 

“She turns 30 in a few weeks…” Dean answered before I could.

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion before understanding settling into his eyes. “Oh… so what are we thinking? Do I need to make need IDs?”

I chewed my lip. “Dean had a different suggestion.” 

Sam's eyes darted back and forth. “You want to claim her?” He almost sounded shocked.

“Well, I mean. It would be smart for one of us to do it, right? If she's got a mark then no one will ship her off…” 

“I…” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “You're not wrong. But…”

“But what?” Dean demanded. 

“Dude, it's more than just a bite. It's a connection, a bond.” Sam asserted. “An intimate one.” His eyes caught mine for a moment before I turned back to my beer bottle. Tears threatened behind my eyes. Sam was right, the bond was an intimate one. And I didn't blame him for being hesitant. 

“So? I really don't see a problem here. Or why anything would have to change.” Dean continued.

“And her heats?” Sam countered. 

I turned bright red as I coughed. “I… I have always been able to handle those myself…”

“See!” Dean smirked.

Sam frowned at his brother. “I just want to make sure you're aware of what it means.”

I took a deep breath. My options were limited. It was either accept one of their marks or risk the stupidity of Omega laws. “Nothing will change?”

Dean nodded.

“Okay. Then let's do this.”


	2. 2

I fingered the healing mark on my neck as I stood in front of the mirror. It was still tender, but the impressions of Dean's teeth had started to heal over. I shivered a little as I remembered that evening. 

Sam had left the bunker, declaring that we were both stupid for thinking nothing would change, leaving Dean and I alone in the kitchen. 

“Do you wanna do this now?” Dean had asked.

“No reason to wait is there?” I'd responded.

Instead of doing it in the kitchen, we'd ended up on the couch in front of the TV. It’d started awkward. That weird sensation of where do you put your hands. Especially, when this was supposed to just be two friends… doing what needs to be done. 

My heart was pounding as he pulled me nearly into his lap and bent his head to my neck. I could only nod as he asked one more time if I was sure. Words can't fully describe the feeling of his teeth sinking into my flesh. My body felt like it was on fire and my core immediately throbbed, aching. Lights exploded behind my eyes as i struggled not to lean into him, not to beg him to take me, fuck me, knot me right there on the couch. I tasted blood in my own mouth from where I bit my lip to keep the words from spilling from my tongue. 

He lingered for a moment, his tongue grazing the wound he'd created there at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I tried to control my body but I knew I was trembling. 

Dean pulled back a moment later and I struggled to open my eyes and control my breathing I stared at him for several moments. His pupils were dilated and his lips, slightly redder from my blood, were parted, like he was struggling to control his breathing. 

I watched his throat as he gulped before standing so abruptly I almost fell to the floor. “Right.” He said. “That's… that's taken care of. Umm, I think I'm gonna go get some pizza.” 

And then he was gone. 

He'd gotten pizza just like he said, but he'd barely stayed in the same room as me in the week since it happened. 

I sighed, turning away from the mirror and headed out to the library. Sam sat at his laptop while Dean fiddled on his phone. The minute I entered the room, Dean stiffened and I watched his nostrils flare for a moment. I knew what it was. He could smell me more now. Just like I could smell him. Except his smell didn't make me grimace and want to leave the room. No, it made me want to crawl into his lap like the numerous bar waitresses I'd seen him with over the years. 

“Y'all ready for some food. I'm gonna go make something.” Dean said as he pushed away from the table and quickly left the room. 

I watched as his back disappeared down the hall and struggled not to cry. “Yea… nothing will change…” I muttered.

Frustrated, I flopped down in the chair Dean had vacated. “Please tell me there is a case, Sam, cause I can't stay cooped up here with Mr. Won't-Talk-To-Me. I gotta kill something.”

Sam eyed me over his laptop for a minute. “I told you.”

I huffed. “Yes. Thank you for that. Doesn't matter now. Something changed and now he's so disgusted by me that he can't even stand to be around me. So yea, I fucked up with this decision.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “He's not disgusted. He’s…” he shook his head. “You two really need to talk.”

I rolled my eyes. “Right. Talk. With him vanishing every time I walk into the room…” I sighed and stood. “Lemme know when you've got a case or dinner’s ready.”

Dean wasn't in the kitchen when I went to get food later and that, for some reason, was enough to drive me fucking crazy. Feeling a bit like a scared 13 year old, I pulled out my phone and texted the man who was surely right down the hall.

-Do you hate me now?- 

I stared at the message, feeling incredibly stupid. Why the hell did I send that? 

-No. Why the hell would you think that?- Came his response a few moments later. 

I took a breath. If this was the way to talk to him, then I was going to take it. -Because you haven't been in the same room with me since that night. What am I supposed to think?-

Seconds ticked by with excruciating slowness. -I can't be around you. It's too much-

I frowned. -Too much, what?-

He didn't respond, so I waited. Minutes ticked by and my leg started to bounce up and down as I waited for his reply. Finally, I stood, phone in hand and stromes down the hall to Dean's room. 

I flung open the door… to an empty room.


	3. 3

Dean didn't come home that night. And never answered my question. Though apparently told Sam that he was going out. 

My heart ached. My mind raced. What the fuck was I supposed to do? 

Eyes red from the tears that had plagued me all night, I stared blankly into my coffee cup the next morning. It was my third and I still didn't feel any better.

I smelled him before I actually heard Dean in the hall. More than that, I smelled the Omega he'd spent the night with. My heart clenched in my chest. That's why he never responded. I closed my eyes to strengthen my will. 

This is what we agreed to. Nothing would change. He didn't want me. I wasn't HIS Omega. He wasn't MY alpha. My mark was one of convenience and necessity, not one of emotion or desire.

I opened my eyes just as he walked into the kitchen and stopped short. This time, it was my turn to hastily leave the room. I flashed him a bright smile and a chipper Good Morning, before bolting down the hall as fast as I could so he wouldn't see the pain or the tears. Fucking hell. This is what Sam meant… why he didn't think this was a good idea. 

\---

Somehow two months passed. Dean and I discovered a method of sorts. An understanding. That allowed us to work cases while not actually interacting much. I put all my emotions into a box inside my head and just didn't let myself worry about it. And everything was going well.

Until I felt it. About five hours out from the bunker, on our way home from a werewolf hunt, a cramp rolled through my abdomen. I doubled over in the backseat as pain tore through me in a flash. My skin suddenly felt like it was on fire and I struggled to breathe. 

I felt the car swerve and a string of curses echoed in the confined space. “Fuck,” I groaned. 

“Sweetheart? You okay?” I heard my Alpha say. My alpha. He was my alpha… but he wasn't. My rational brain struggled to maintain control as another cramp rolled through me. 

“It's her heat, Dean.” 

“I know damn well what it is.” Dean growled back. “You gonna be able to make it to the bunker?” His voice was strained but gentler when he spoke to me.

I grit my teeth together and nodded. “Yea… sorry. I'll… I'll be fine.” I took a deep breath and stretched out on the backseat. The cool leather felt good against my skin and I willed myself to fall asleep. If I could sleep… then I wouldn't have to deal with the effects of my heat until later… when I could lock myself in my room for several days and not bother anyone. 

The next few hours went by in a haze of pain and need. I tried to keep quiet. Tried not to draw attention to myself. But I knew my scent had to be saturating the air if the car. “I'm sorry.” I whimpered as I heard the two alphas in the front seat arguing. “I'm sorry.”

The car swerved again and bumped as we came to a stop off the side of the road. I couldn't comprehend much of what was going on but one minute they were both climbing out of the front seat and the next the back passenger door was opening. Dean slid into the seat next to me and pulled me into his arms.

The minute his skin touched mine I was both on fire and calm. “Alpha…” I whimpered and buried my face into his neck. 

“Shhhh… go to sleep, Omega.” He whispered in my ear. His arms wrapped around me and held me to his chest and I felt my eyes droop. I never heard Sam start the car again and get back on the road.


End file.
